


I'll be your nurse

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-powers AU, One Shot, They are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "One of them is sick for the AU's prompt and bluepluse"</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your nurse

Jaime nervously walked up the driveway towards the old two story house that belonged to the Garrick’s. He wasn’t usually nervous when he visited the Garrick’s, but that was because all those other times had been under better circumstances and not because he boyfriend had stood him up. Bart was suppose to meet Jaime at the mall at 11am so they could shop for their prom suits and then have lunch together. While Bart was usually late, it was only by about 10 minutes max and came with several texts saying 

‘OMG I'M LATE AREN'T I?!? I'LL BE THERE SOON XOXO.’  
‘I’LL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES’  
‘I’LL BE THERE IN 4 MINUTES’  
‘I’LL BE THERE IN 3 MINUTES’  
‘I’LL BE THERE IN 2 MINUTES’  
‘I’LL BE THERE IN 1 MINUTES’  
‘I’M RIGHT IN FRONT IN YOU. HI’

But Jaime had waited for 2 hours at the mall for Bart and hadn’t received one text and Bart hadn’t answered any of his calls. He was hurt, but he knew in his heart there had to be a logical reason for Bart not showing and so here he was, standing outside Bart’s house where he hoped he would get some answers. He raised his hand and knocked on the door a couple of times before he nervously started to run his hand through hair. After a few seconds Mrs. Garrick opened the door and smiled at Jaime.

“Hello Mrs. Garrick.”

“Oh hello Jaime dear, you must be here to see Bart. Please come in, come in.”

Mrs.Garrick moved to the side and waved Jaime in, he walked in and stood in the hallway as Mrs. Garrick closed the door. 

“Uh is everything okay with Bart? It’s just he was supposed to meet me nearly 3 hours ago and he never showed up.”

“Oh I didn’t realize you two had plans today, otherwise I would've called you. Bart is ill sweetie. He’s got some kind of bug. He was up all night being sick and he's been resting for the past few hours, so that would be why you haven’t heard from him.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

Mrs. Garrick looked up at Jaime’s worried expression and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while giving him a soft smile. 

“It’s just a bug, he’ll be fine in a few days.”

Jaime relaxed at Mrs. Garrick's words, even though he hated the idea of the usually vibrant Bart being stuck in bed for a few days.

“Jaime would you mind helping me out? I need to go out to get some groceries but I would rather not leave Bart alone for too long.”

“I would be happy to stay here with Bart and look out for him.”

Mrs. Garrick smiled at Jaime, who smiled back. She began to grab her bag and keys before opening the front door.

“Thank you so much Jaime. Just call me if you need anything.”

“Will do Mrs. Garrick.”

With a wave and a smile goodbye Mrs. Garrick left Jaime standing alone in the Garrick’s hallway. Jaime made his way down the hallway and only stopped when he was outside Bart’s door. He stood there for only a second before he knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for Bart to croak out;

“Come in.”

Jaime opened the door and saw a pale Bart laying on his bed reading a comic. Noticing that it wasn’t Mrs, Garrick who had entered his room, Bart jumped out of bed and straight into Jaime’s arms.

“Jaime you’re here! Did Ma call you?”

Jaime hugged Bart close and ran his hand through Bart’s hair.

“Ah no. I got worried when you didn’t show up to the mall so I came over.”

Bart pulled back from Jaime and sat back down on his bed, his face somehow even paler than before. 

“Oh god we were suppose to pick out prom suits today! Oh crap I stood you up! Jaime i’m so sorry oh my god it’s just I’m sick and my phone is off and I know that’s a stupid decision but it was flat and I just couldn’t be bothered to charge it and I've been sleeping since 7am and I only woke up like 10 minutes ago to throw up again and I just didn’t think about..”

“Woah Bart slow down. It’s all okay. You are sick. It’s fine that you forgot, no harm done. But did you say you threw up only 10 minutes ago?”

Jaime had moved in front of Bart and was kneeling down with both of his hands on Bart’s knees for comfort. Bart slowly nodded at Jaime’s question before placing his hands on top of Jaime’s.

“Okay. I’ll go get you some water and a cold cloth for you burning head and then did you want to lay down together and watch a movie while you try to get some more rest?”

“That does sound nice. But aren’t you worried about getting sick?”

“I think it’s worth the risk. Besides, if you do get me sick then you will have to look after me and nurse me back to health like what I’m doing for you right now.”

Bart laughed and squeezed Jaime’s hands. 

“Oh I can’t wait to be your sexy nurse.”

Bart winked at Jaime and Jaime couldn’t stop the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Hey! I never said anything about you being a ‘sexy’ nurse.” 

“Pfft we both know that’s exactly what you were thinking.”

“Sure sure.”

Jaime got up and bent down to kiss Bart on the head. 

“I’ll be back in a minute okay?”

“Thanks babe. Love you, her-man-o.”

Jaime giggled as he left the room and yelled back.

“I love you too mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic for these two so let me know what you think ^.^


End file.
